pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
A Quest Called Tribe
A Quest Called Tribe 'is the third comic series of the Pocket God Comics, following The Gem of Life and A Tale of Two Pygmies. On this journey, the Pygmies of Tribe Ookga Chaka find out more about Sun's background, Newbie, and the Gem of Life. The "A Quest Called Tribe" story arc encompasses comic issues 10-13. Background The new story arc, "A Quest Called Tribe," is primarily focused on the mysterious new female pygmy Sun, who convinces the tribe to help her on her quest to find the rest of her missing tribe mates. Although Ooga doesn't trust her, Klik has his reasons for wanting to help, relating to the shadowy figure who has possessed his dreams. This adventure whisks the pygmies off to an exotic, mysterious place outside their comfort zone, and Ooga doesn't like it very much at all. The issue answers whether Ooga is right or wrong, and whether Nooby will ever get a clue about anything. The quest to help Sun takes the pygmies on a new journey that hints at their mysterious past and alludes to future conflicts with mysterious forces. Aslearned at the end of A Tale of Two Pygmies, Newbie (Nooby's allegedly evil clone) is also involved in this storyline.'' Synopsis Part 1 The comic starts off with Klik in a dream. A mysterious bird-shaped figure tells him he's in his sub-concious. The figure tells Klik to help Sun because if they do, they will find their destiny. Klik wants to find out more, but he wakes up. So he ran off finding Sun. Sun and Nooby were sitting on the beach. Sun asked Nooby if his tribe will get angry at him for letting Sun out. Nooby says that he's watching the sun rise with Sun then hands her a painted leg bone as a gift. Ooga asks angrily why Sun is out of her cage. Sun then takes the blame on herself by telling Ooga she tricked Nooby into letting her out. Klik came and frees Sun out of her cuffs. Ooga asks why Klik is setting her free. Klik says that there going to help solve her problem. During breakfast, Sun narrates that two of her friends went after Newbie to get the Jewel of Life, but they never came back. And she added that the rest killed themselves to regenerate next to the stolen jewel and get it themselves, but somehow never came back. Thus, she thought her friends were on their island. Ooga doesn't believe it but Klik does because he says they all connected somehow. Ooga asks for a private conversation with Klik. Nooby asks Ooga if he wants him to keep his seat warm. Ooga says "Knock yourself out", so Nooby literary knocks himself out with a log. Ooga then says to Klik that he better not drag them into a wild goose chase impressing the gods like the last time. Klik says it isn't about the Gods, but it's about their people. Ooga thinks Klik is hiding something but he says all there are, are unanswered questions. Klik then tells everyone to pack their stuff as they're bringing their guest home. As they're out to sea, Sun tells them they should be looking for an island with an old statue and palm tree. Ooga argues with Sun how he thinks she's dangerous to his tribe. Nooby got a bite (even without a bait on his line) and his rod broke due to the excess bending. When they found the island, they also found out what the statue is modeled after an octopus. An octopus comes and attacks them and eats Dooby, Klak, and Booga (They regenerate because Klik has the Gem of Life). Luckily, Nooby's undead T-rex pet called "Chicken" came to the rescue and saved them from being eaten. The seven pygmies swam toward the island. Ooga then argues with Klik how he should have never brought the Gem of Life with him and gives it to Nooby. Nooby then found a hidden door after he may or may not accidentally jammed the gem into the gem slot on the statue. They all went down and found bubble-like plants. Nooby figured out that the bubbles can serve as their source of oxygen through their way underwater (because he played around with it and soon adhered to his skin). After diving down the hole, Sun discovers an underwater pyramid, to which the comic cuts off with "to be continued.....". Comicsneakpeek.png pocket-god-10-sample.jpg Part 2 Issue 11 of the Pocket God comic is out around December 6th, 2011. It continues the "A Quest Called Tribe" story arc. The pygmies first peeped through the hole showing the temple. They were trying to find a way to the ruins. Klak then finds several holes possibly leading to the way out. Sun then agrees to go through the said holes, adding that they would search each of the holes until the one way out is found. Ooga, however, disagrees and starts to argue with Sun. Klik then butts in and stop the two, as Sun teams up to him. But Klik tells her off that she would show some respect to his tribe otherwise she would have to do everything on her own, much to Sun's surprise. As the pygmies head inside, Klik insults Ooga a little bit on losing a "verbal sparring match" with a girl. Ooga shots back by telling that his next comment is mind-blowing to Sun. The pygmies swim around the den full of weird holes as Klak states that the whole place is seemingly been made by someone. Booga also adds "something" before he gets mysteriously pilfered from a nearby hole without anybody noticing it. Ooga retorts that it would take them forever to get out, but Sun keeps her hopes up and tells him to continue looking. Klik realises that the bubble plants only provide a short term underwater solution after seeing Nooby's bubble plant slowly shrinking. Sun then realises that Booga went missing. Nooby peeped in a hole, only to get pilfered by the same mysterious thing. Multiple tongue-like "things" come out and start to attack the evading pygmies. Klak then asks about what those things are and Klik says that it is seemingly the indigenous creature that made the place. But then, Klak is also pilfered as he was too distracted to swim away due to his questions. Since the pygmies are swimming randomly in scattered places, Dooby gets captured as well. Sun, Ooga and Klik swim into a hole and discovers Kinsee inside a cage. She is asked if she is okay, wherein the response is that she is a little water-logged but fine. Klik then states that her oxygen supply can only last less than a minute up to this point. Kinsee then asks about where Sun found the bad news (in other words, the boys). Sun tells her to trust them as they are her tribe's friends. Ooga then reminds of everyone about the monster that caught four of the boy tribe, where Kinsee becomes surprised by the fact that they led the monster to her. To satisfy Klik's indirect questioning, she stated that "it" is the thing that chased her to those tunnels, trapped her in the pot/cage and is about to have everyone for dinner. After Ooga's sarcastic remark, Klik spots a series of levers and states that they have to work together on these levers to free Kinsee. However, she exclaims that it's too late and she is right, as a cleaner fish appears first, then the host blob fish appears with Klak, Dooby, Nooby and Booga on its grips. Klik, Ooga and Sun then start to work together on the levers and successfully frees Kinsee. However, Ooga lets go of a lever, opening a hole that creates a whirlpool. The eight pygmies are pulled into the whirlpool and spins downward. Kinsee is surprised about why the prey needs to be killed before it gets eaten by the blob fish. Klik replies that she was just a bait and the real trap was the whirlpool. Nooby, enjoying the "rollercoaster of death and despair", gets caught by the blob fish and begins to be pulled toward the monster. Ooga swims up to him to save him, but he gets captured as well. Sun then goes to him and frees him. Ooga is desperately holding Nooby's hand in hopes of rescuing him, but Nooby lets go and gets pulled into the blob fish. Ooga and Sun then gets carried down to a mysterious cave along with the others. Ooga then spots Klik lying unconscious on the ground, because he hit his head on the way down. Due to this fact, he has a second moment of communication with the mysterious owl figure. When he mentions that he has acknowledged of the recent events and what he should accomplish by sun-down, Klik suddenly wakes up and finds himself inside a big bubble. Ooga (who was mistaken to describe Sun when Klik interrogatively said "-sun goes down" for the owl figure) then states to Klik that Sun is here with them. Klik then questions everyone's (except Nooby's) whereabouts and who had helped them. Ooga states that everybody is fine because of "them". He is preferring to orange-like creatures who later introduced themselves as the Bubble Breathers, with the king named Dumas and his son named Chimtare. They told Klik that somebody who looked like the pygmies has taken over their jewel mine and claimed the stones as his own. When Klik explains Newbie's purpose for the jewels to the Bubble Breathers, they could not get the meaning of regeneration. The discussion ended with Klik and King Dumas making a deal (Klik can have some extra stones from the Bubble Breathers' mine if he and his friends can exterminate Newbie). Ooga then remembered how Nooby got captured and now asks of his whereabouts, as he thought that he would regenerate alongside with Klik (who has the gem). The scene changes to Nooby as he wanders around a mysterious, and a seemingly mucky underwater forest. As he fearfully looks for his friends, he encounters a mysterious figure in a diving suit. As it approaches Nooby, he then states that he felt like wetting his pants after threatening the figure that he is not afraid of using his fists. Nooby then found out that the figure, whom he thought was hunting for him, was actually hunting down for the blob fish that previously captured him. Suddenly, a sharp stick pokes Nooby's back, making him raise his arms up in the air and nervously looks behind him. issue-11-sample.jpg|Sample artwork from this issue peeking-pygmies.jpg sun-ooga.jpg Part 3 Issue 12 of "A Quest Called Tribe" was released at the same time as Issue 13, and both complete this story arc. The Pygmies meet more of Sun's tribe. The two tribes develop an uneasy alliance as they travel to the mysterious ruins to find the secret of Newbie and the Gem of Life. In the meantime, Nooby has found allies of his own, mysterious figures who surrounded him at the end of Issue 11. Klik is forced to confront his beliefs about the nature of their world while electrifying dangers claw at our heroes as they journey to the mysterious ruins to discover the answers. Once this adventure is over, neither tribe will be the same. Also available in this update is The Pygmy Peril 12, featuring an addition of the Little Green Men. The owner of the stick asks Nooby about his/her tribe's jewel. He states that he doesn't have any gem, yet he knows that his gem is with Klik. He turns to see a pale goth girl dressed in red. They both reveal that they have wrong thoughts for each other. The figure then interrupts the two and asks about their presence. When interrogated for his identity, he states that his name is Troin and he is a Bubble Breather while removing his helmet to prove it so. He adds that he was exiled due to his refusal of blowing bubbles. This brings up to the girl pygmy asking about Nooby and his story. He states that his name is Nooby and that he was defecated by the blob fish. He then sees that the girl has "'''Va Va Voom curvy curves" like Sun and adds it to his statement. The girl shockingly replies that Sun is a member of her tribe and has been looking for her and the others, asking about her whereabouts. Nooby states that he knows where exactly she is, yet his answer contrasts with this statement. He adds that she is with his tribe and is heading to the underwater ruins (the Bubble Breathers' mine). Moon asks Troin (after revealing that he also knew of Newbie's take-over) for directions to the ruins, yet it takes her some force to make him agree. Nooby, when "commont thread" was mentioned, pulls a small piece of fabric from Moon's skirt. The scene switches yet again to the boy tribe, Sun and Kinsee as they got a view of some orange corals below them and the ruins only nearby. Chimtare explains that the kelp fields contain hidden dangers, thus Chimtare can only take them up to this point. Klak didn't listen, however, as he carelessly attempted to swim across the kelp fields and to the ruins, only to get his bubble popped and get electrocuted by an electric eel. He regenerated beside Klik as Chimtare blows another bubble for Klak. Booga then worriedly asks on how they would be able to cross with the eels, only to get a sarcastic insult from Kinsee. Sun then thought of a solution and pulls out some rubber plant, enough to cover her body and shrink her bubble to her head. She explains that the plant can stifle the electric eels' electric current's effects (short for insulation), much to Klik's impression. Ooga contrasts with her, however, as he follows her suggestion. When the pygmies begin their swim, Sun insults Ooga of holding hands with her, making the two have an "I wish, you wish" argument until Booga suggests the two to exchange shells and get married. The two, disgusted, respond to him that they rather marry animals. Dooby then makes a joke out of a carp and the term "capre diem", which annoys Kinsee to the point of telling him off. A pack of eels circles the pygmies, yet they have no effect to them. Sun credits Teela and one of her "babbling scientific lectures" for the insulation idea, making Klik having an interest of meeting her (and also stating this). Ooga is suddenly surprised to see Klik catching up, as he went last. You can see Chimtare who may or may not have gotten himself into a bit of trouble. Booga then thought and asked Ooga about what will happen since their heads aren't insulated. Klak then calls him crazy to think that the eels are too smart to think of that, thus giving an eel the idea and electrocutes his head. Klak, who doesn't have an oxygen bubble, pops back beside Klik. The rest of the pygmies swam as fast as they can to get away from the eels as Klik drags Klak (who holds his breath) alongside with him. Ooga then stops to hold off the eels, although Sun is somehow surprised. He was successful, however, but he was electrocuted to death. As the rest of the pygmies swim toward the temple's inside, they are tossed in. The rubber plants went loose and everyone can breathe (with Klak saying so). Ooga pops back to reply that they're not underwater anymore. However, klik states that they still are, but the temple is somewhat restricting water and the inside has oxygen. Dooby then spots Linsee, Teela, and Toola tied on their waists, hanging up. He immediately told the others. This makes Sun shocked to not see "Moon" along with them. Meanwhile, Nooby, Troin and the other girl pygmy (whose name is revealed as Moon) walk at the old trade routes of the Bubble Breather with their helmets on as Troin leads them to another entrance to the ruins. He is whining about nobody listening to him about civilization progress when a bunch of sand fleas hopped out from their underground digging, making Moon swing her pole toward the fleas to shoo them away. One landed on Nooby's finger and started sucking his blood, thus making him ask himself why "every water-under thingy so sucky" while glaring at the sand flea. Moon squishes the flea and the three evade, with Nooby not understanding why and the fact that sand fleas, if enough, can be deadly in seconds like piranhas. Eventually, Moon had enough and pulled out some of the rubber plant and swats some bugs while Nooby swats himself because Ooga told him that he is a pest. Troin tells Nooby to swat the fleas and not himself. The three are now surrounded with numerous sand fleas and are prepared to kill them all. Sun tells them to charge in there and rescue the three, but Ooga stops her from doing so. Klik agrees with Ooga, as charging there would do them no good and that listening can help them know what Newbie is up to. The pygmies proceed to spy on Newbie and his schemes. Toola swears at Newbie. While peeping, Booga and Klak had an instant crush at her, making Kinsee very angry. Teela next states that it would be his downfall, but Newbie contrasts with her. Linsee tells him off that it wouldn't work, only to have Newbie explain that he will crack the girls' gem open to harness its powers to be transferred to his gem, thus filling it with "limitless regenerative power". This makes Klik very worried. Shortly, some tiny bubbles began to tickle Ooga's neck, making him think that those were Dooby's bubbles. However, he states that he DIDN'T blew those bubbles. It is revealed that a giant crab snuck behind them. The hiding pygmies turned around to see it themselves. Issue12_Preview.jpg issue12preview-fromkotaku.jpg|Preview from Kotaku issue12previewkotaku.jpg|Sample snippet from this issue Part 4 In the final Chapter of the ‘A Quest Called Tribe’ story arc, nobody in the tribe dies, making it a Pocket God first. The two tribes come together against evil Newbie in the conclusion of this action-packed story arc. But will the tribes choose to stay together afterwards? Friendships are forming while others are being strained to the breaking point. Issue13-Preview.jpg Trivia *It is the first Pocket God Comic series that all six of the female tribe appeared in. *Newbie has not appered ever since he was crushed, but he eventually came back at "The Pygmies Strike Back!" *In Issue 12, it was stated that after the pygmies swim across the kelp fields with bubbles fitted on their heads, they can have the ability to blow bubbles. **This is confirmed for Dooby, but the rest are left unconfirmed. Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Comic Series